


Hungry for his lovers love

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Being Together, Boys Kissing, Insecure Spock (Star Trek), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Requited Love, Sad Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock and Jim doing rapports in his quaters. But each thinking of each otherBased on the songHungry for love by Bad Boys BlueAshayam - beloved
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 18
Collections: Song Based Collections





	1. Hungry for Spock's love

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Spock in love
> 
> There will be more chapters  
> I would appreciate comments and kudos of my works. I am still a learner in writing.  
> Enjoy this fic.

Spock and Kirk was working on reports from their latest mssion, but their thoughts drifting off to each other.

Spock wanting to feel Jim's body in his arms. To touch his bare skin. To kiss and suck and leave his mark on Jim.

Jim wanted to touch that hairy chest of spock,he had been dreaming about and he had a chance to lay his eyes on, on an mission to Ekos. He wanted to kiss spock's chest. He wanted to watch and feel spock's body move with his. Moving in perfect sync with his. He wanted Spock to belong to him and only him.

Jim plays a song on his padd and without even thinking, He begins to sing the words

_tossin' and turnin'_

_There's a fever so deep inside_

_The fever is burnin' and I'm lying awake at night_

_How i want you to kiss_ _Want your body to move_

_And i want you to touch_

_Gonna break every rule_

Spock looked up from rapport he was reading with an rised eyebrow.

Jim looks back at him. 'It's what I want from you' Jim whispers in his mind.

_It can't be wrong to be in love_

_It can't be wrong_

_So don't say no_

_I have been waiting for so long_

_So can't we do it now_

_Hungry for love_

_Voulez-vous choucer avec moi_

_In the heat of the night_

_Hungry for love_

Jim slowly felt his control slip

_won't you stay by my side_

_Tell me that i am just your lovin' man_

_'Cause all i want is you_

_Would you like to spend the night with me_

_Tell me that you do_

_'Cause I'm hungry for love_

Jim could not control himself anymore. He got up from his desk and to stand in front of Spock "Spock, each word of this song is how I feel. I want you" jim says. Spock looked up into Golden Hazel eyes. He could see the hunger and love in those hazel eyes. A smile slowly made it's way to spock's lips."You do?" Spock asks as he got up and started to kiss jim hungrily. Jim kissing back with equal want and hunger, nodded "Yes, Oh yes, Spock"Jim replies.

Both have now divested each other of their shirts. Jim could not keep his eyes from that magnificently gorgeous chest of spock. Jim slowly let his hands move of Spock's chest. His hand learning each path of spock's body.

Spock could not keep his eyes from Jim's body. He was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. He was beautiful. Spock allowed his hands to roam over that soft golden skin, which radiated heat and beauty.

_Hungry for love_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

"I love you, Spock" Jim whispers heatedly

"And I you, my Jim" spock whispers back equally heatedly.

They continue to make out and touch where ever they can. Their bodies moving together as one union. So perfect and wonderful


	2. I've been waiting for my spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just spock and kirk spending time together in bed after a making love session.
> 
> Based on 
> 
> I've been waiting for you by Abba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just togetherness
> 
> One more chapter will follow in the next two three days

Spock and Jim was lying together in their bed after making love. Jim's hazel brown eyes sparkling like stars.

Spock had his head resting over Jim's heart. And Jim was lazily moving his hand up and down Spock's spine. A song playing softly in the backround

_I, I've been in love before_

_I thought I would no more_

_Manage to hit the ceiling_

_You brought it back to me_

_That old feeling_

_Still, strange as it seems to be_

Jim start to sing along softly.

_I, I don't know what to do_

_You make me think that you_

_Possibly could release me_

_I think you'll be able to_

_Make all my dreams come true_

_And you ease me_

Jim places a kiss on the top of Spock's head. And feels a kiss being placed in the center of his chest. Jim takes Spock's hand resting on his stomach and intertwined their fingers together. Loving the feeling of Spock with him and against him.

Jim continues to sing along

_You thrill me, You delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're something I've been waiting for_

_I love you, i adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I'll have you want me more and more_

_And finally it seems my lonely_

_Days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

"that's how you make me feel, Spock. I want to thank you" jim whispers to spock. Spock looks up at jim, into honey hazel eyes and he sees the truth and depth of jim's feelings for him.

"Yes, Ashayam. You make me feel like that also. And i thank you as well,my jim" spock whispers back. He truly felt at home, right here in the arms of his jim.

_I've been waiting for you_

_Oh, I've been waiting for you_

Spock rolls ontop of jim and straddles his hips. Spock leans down and start to kiss Jim hungrily. 

Right here in this bed. Spock and Jim have been waiting for each other and now finally they are together as it should be. Forever and ever.


	3. In love with only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock feeling insecure about his relationship with Jim
> 
> Based on the song
> 
> In love with you - Dana Winner

Spock has been feeling insecure about his relationship with Jim. He felt unhappy and sad.

Jim entered their quaters and found Spock, sitting on the bed, His head and shoulders hanging forward. Jim knelt before him. He gently lifted Spock's chin so he could look in his eyes

"Spock, baby. What's wrong?" Jim asks worriedly. Jim could read the sadness in Spock's eyes and it hurt to see "I feel as though you have grown bored of me. As though you find my company not of value., as though you do no longer wish to be with me and that you no longer find me Aesthetically pleasing" Spock says. His voice cracked. Jim's heart broke at hearing those words

He got up and went to the music player and before he pressed play he says "That's not true, sweetheart"

He press play and the song began to play and he began to sing along

_In love with you_

_No one but you_

_Can't live without you_

_I just need to be with you_

_Just one more time_

_Will make it right_

_You are the only one I care for_

Jim walked over to Spock and sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms and intertwined his fingers with Spock's.

Jim continues to sing

_You are for me, my destiny_

_We've got to work it out_

_It's only you and me_

Jim felt Spock begin to shake and hugged him tighter.

_In love with you_

_No one but you_

_Can't live without you_

_I just need to be with you_

_In love with you_

The song stops playing

Jim let go of Spock and turn his head so Spock was facing him. He takes one of Spock's hands in his and places it on his chest over his heart

"Spock, my heart and body are yours, Spock. I love you. I will never get bored of you and you are the most gorgeous man I have ever layed my eyes on" Jim assure him. Spock felt his sadness melt away

Jim pulls Spock into a kiss. Together they fell back against the bed and Spock moved to cover Jim's body with his and continues to kiss him

So Jim proceeded to show Spock that he only wanted him. That he would never ever leave him, because he wanted to assure Spock of that


End file.
